


Hyrule Anarchy

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Multi, OC, Other, Screwing with Canon, Sheikah!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the battle against Ganon fails, the monster that is Ganon takes control of the power of the Observer, opening gates to four spaces in time and meshing them together to create his new kingdom, destroying all the history of the world so he would rule as a god. Centuries later, five heroes are found, each holding a piece of the split Triforce of Courage, and must fight alone without Wisdom by their side to retake the world Ganondorf removed from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King of Hyrule

Link was a loyal servant of the Lady Cia, and a law-abiding citizen of Hyrule Provence. At least, he tried to be. The reality was a bit trickier, given his Lady Cia was the Crime Boss of the Power Trisect of Hyrule Provence, and he was her loyal lieutenant. Really, he knew better than to get his loyalty called into question like this.

                Then again, his Lady likely never expected he’d get a personal audience with the King of Hyrule itself. His blue eyes stayed focused on a red tile in front of his hands, expertly ignoring the increasingly incensed threats of the King’s retainer, as well as the overly smug expression of the Lady’s traitorous lieutenant Wizzro

                “Link, no last name on record. Born unknown day and year, approximately nineteen years of age.” Demise appeared amused, lacing his fingers together. “Second in command of Cia’s Observers,” Link fought to keep his eyes from rising away from the uninteresting red tile, trying to keep himself from showing the surprise he felt. Cia had done her best to keep him off of the public information network – Wizzro would be paying for his treachery to his Lady.

                Demise frowned at the blond’s utterly blank and bored expression. This one must have learned at Cia’s knee how to remain indifferent. He took a moment to curse her, an aggrieved frown forming on his lips. He needed this boy loyal to him, and this was not helping.

                “Rise.” Link obeyed, still looking down. “Come here child.” Again, the blond obeyed, small footsteps leading him to stand directly before the King of Hyrule himself. “I see Cia has trained you very well. I’ll have to commend her on her skills.” Link did not twitch, did not even flicker. “Though she’s never mentioned you my dear.” Link flinched then, eyes sliding away as a faint look of shame crossed his face.

                Was he not good enough for her? Did he shame her in some way? The thoughts crossed his mind in a rapid collection of miserable thoughts. Link felt his head lifted up, and his eyes met domineering amber. “And I understand why. If I had learned of you, I would have stolen you the moment I could get my hands on you,” The Demon chuckled. Link’s eyes snapped up in surprise, a flicker of interested surprise in his eyes. “I have a proposition for you, little demon of Cia’s.” Link felt his interest rising.

                “I’m listening.” He answered softly, blue eyes alight with interest. Demise’s grin widened.

                “Excellent…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule meets Link Skyloft, newly named Sky, and offers him an invitation.

Link Skyloft was an orphan child, raised by the Principal of the Knight’s academy and his daughter, a kind girl named Zelda who had been his older sister for as long as he could remember. A powerful knight in his own right, he was relatively relaxed compared to his peers, who often belittled his rank, though none could top him in a fight if he bothered to agree to the battle. But recently, he’d been serving his one year term as the Demon Lord’s bodyguard, forcing him to leave his laziness behind.

                Today Link was serving the Demon Lord Ghirahim and his many guests, occasionally fingering the knife up his sleeve when the Demon Lord was approached by some overly friendly demons, though he was always waved down.

                “Rather jumpy aren’t you?” Ghira teased the young blond who had been his bodyguard for the past year. Link snorts quietly.

                “Only because people are out to get you,” He shot back sharply. Ghirahim’s lips tugged up into a grin, and he chuckled ruefully at him.

                “My apologies.” Ghirahim offered happily, and Link snorted. The door slid open, and a shaking, almost terrified voice sounded, prompting Link to reach for his knife, though he forgot it in his shock.

                “This humble servant is pleased to introduce the Demon King, lord of this realm, Master over the Hyrulian Provinces and Master over the Triforce, Ganondorf Demise!” Everyone scrambled to kneel, though Link faded into the tapestry instead, finding every servant and ordering there to be a sweep of the palace and the finest food to replace what was on the table. The servants did so, and Link reappeared in time to see another blond that looked just like him, blue eyes meeting and shaking him to the core. The boy smirked subtly, and politely excused himself from his Master, who distractedly waved the blond bodyguard away with an understanding nod.

                “Hello, Link.” The boy’s voice is low, playful, and it makes the blond shiver. This guy felt like a knife in silk, a blade in the dark. “You don’t mind if I call you Sky, do you?” His question was soft, sultry. It makes Link blush red.

                “N-No.” He stuttered. The man grinned handsomely.

                “Great!” The other man smirks again. “My real name is also Link, but you can call me Hyrule.” The boy blinked, and then stared.

                “O-Okay,” He stammered, embarrassed. This guy was scary, and dangerous.

                “My Master would like to extend an invitation to you to join me as part of his guard,” He said suddenly. Link, startled, sought his knife and slid it free before the words registered fully. Hyrule glanced down at the knife, amusement in his piercing blue gaze. “I’m hoping that’s not your answer,” Hyrule chuckled lightly. Li- no,  _Sky_  now – blushed and slid his knife back into his sleeve.

                “No that’s not my answer,” He blushed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I’ve been very jumpy recently.” Hyrule nodded understandingly.

                “Oh, not a problem.” Hyrule promised kindly. “It’s not your fault. Guarding an important figure is very stressful on the nerves.” Sky nodded in reluctant agreement, looking up at him with worried curiosity.

                “Isn’t that what we’d be doing, only in the Capital City?” He pointed out wryly, and Hyrule laughed softly, tilting his head back and smirking.

                “Touché. Only there will be two of us, five if we can find the other three, though if they’re half as outstanding as you are, we’ll certainly have no problem with it,” He answered, a light smirk on his features. Sky blinked, both startled and surprised. “It seems we’re drawn to people with power, unsurprisingly.” Sky looked a little uncomfortable, but Hyrule only smiled, unconcerned.

                “Are you sure they exist?” He asked warily, and Hyrule smirked.

                “Give me your hand.” Startled, Sky offered his right hand, and Link removed his left glove, displaying a circle of triangular shapes, five of them. It was identical to Sky’s own, and they were all glowing, two brighter than others. “They would be dull if the others were dead.” Sky nodded, fascinated at the sheer power of the glowing Triforce on the back of his hand. “Now, about that offer…”


	3. Child of Twilight Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets himself after dragging Midna home.

                Link was sure that if he wasn’t her oldest friend, Midna would have managed to give him the slip. Even as it was, the young wolf-boy had almost lost his charge. Now, however, his little charge was dangling sourly from his mouth, the grip soft and gentle. As he padded into the clearing, Link paused, smelling two unique, but almost identical scents… That smelled a lot like him. His tail wagged slightly at that. Perhaps he had pack from the south visiting? It was a long shot, but he could hope for the best.

 

                Entering the clearing, Link paused, startled. The scents he had noticed earlier were stronger, much more so than he had anticipated. If anything, they were almost identical, save for the subtle differences. The first smelled of smoke, blood, and demon – the third surprised him, but at the same time, it reassured him that whoever it was would not be to unfamiliar. The other smelled sweet, and it took him several seconds to pin down the scent as morning mist and metal, with an unfamiliar gourd scent that gave him the sweetness, almost hiding the very deadly scent of metal. That one made him wary, but at the same time, it intrigued him. They came into view, and he had to fight from clamping his jaws in shock. They looked almost identical to him, save for the lack of Twili markings. He padded up to the Lord Zant, depositing Midna dutifully in front of the Lord, before resting on his haunches to properly observe his newest quarry.

                The first one was tall, likely taller than him, and held himself regally, his body always perfectly poised to strike, whether in defense or assault he wasn’t sure, though he approved of it. He was dressed in simple, but flattering clothing, a dark, short tunic, and unusual leggings with a leather strip around them. A thick scarf hung around his neck, likely defense against the sharp winter winds. He wore dark boots and a sword – a rapier, actually, if Zant’s lessons on weaponry had stuck – hung on his left hip, bare of any adornments and made from strong, marbled steel. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, there were also several knives up his sleeves and in his boots.

                The other was a few months younger, and he would have overlooked him if it hadn’t been the metal in his scent that was almost overwhelming at this scant distance. He wore breeches, a long-sleeved tunic, and something around his waist Link would swear held enough knives to supply an army, by the smell. Brown boots hid even more knives and a simple bracelet held what he would swear was poison. There was a sword on his back, along with a shield, but that held little importance to him compared to the absolutely terrifying collection of poisons he could gently scent on the bracelet.

                 _If he chose to kill us, all he’d have to do is go into the water._  But he calmed himself. The Lord Zant would not have allowed them here if they were the enemy. He whuffed slightly, shaking his head and shifting to his human form with a smooth movement. Both of them reacted instantly, hands on knives and poison before they recognized him.

                “Link. So nice of you to join us.” Link scowled at the man darkly, blue eyes flashing green while the other two relaxed, dropping their hands and stances without fanfare.

                “Warning would be nice, next time.” The half-Twili replied sourly, feeling his markings squirm in irritation, light flashing through them brightly. The two shared a dry, slightly amused glance that made him want to snarl - he hated secrets. “I hate surprises.” Those words were addressed to his Lord, who snorted.

                “Then next time, don’t run after Midna when she’s having a hissy fit.” Link’s lips twisted into a scowl, and a light hiss left his lips. “Hey! Just a suggestion kid, don’t bite my head off. I know you take your job seriously.” Link relaxed, sliding out of his slightly defensive position. “But, they’re here with a job offer, one I’m personally recommending you to take.” Link looked up, startled, and he glances sharply at the other two blondes, who both smirk at him, clearly amused.

                “What is it?” He asks, only dimly aware of Midna up and protesting that he was  _her_ bodyguard. He trains his eyes on the two males of the group, both of whom were both amused and at the same time serious. The taller one of the two merely smiled, tilting his head in polite acknowledgement.

                “We wish to have you work with us to defend the Demon King.” The statement was precise and to the point, but it left Link almost speechless. The  _Demon_  King? He could still remember the taste of ashes, the raw surging power of lava that permeated his entire being when the Demon King had visited, so very long ago. The fingers had petted his fur – he had not yet figured out how to change back, still new to the wolf in his soul – and that power had lingered in his fur up until he had changed back.

                His wolf had longed to be part of the Demon King’s pack since. Yet, his binds to his current packmate… He glanced at Midna, and wished he could turn it down. Stubborn, annoying, and rude as she was, Midna had been pack from the moment she taught him to manipulate the power of the Twili for his own. He glanced down at Midna, who was sulking in the dirt, even though she offered him a small thumbs up. She was okay with it, willing to encourage him onto his own path.

                Leaving the pack was never easy, nor was it fun. But every wolf eventually left, to strike their own territory, or to join a pack that was more suited to him. He glanced back once more, and nodded shortly, green-blond strands falling over his face.

                “Lead the way.” He said firmly.


	4. Visiting the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally enter the City, before they retrieve the final two of their group.

                Twilight hated the city almost instantly, his sensitive, pointed ears flicking back in irritation. The earring that dangled at the tip of his ears glinted in the light, drawing curious stares from the passerby, though Twilight glared them down into submission. Out of sight, he could hear the moaning of whores and the occasional sounds of sex.

                Hyrule appeared utterly unconcerned, though Sky was a little uncomfortable. He didn’t understand why Hyrule could be so calm in the face of this kind of monstrosity. He kept his mouth completely sealed, even when they entered a chrome-bright building, the interior sleek and smooth, overly simplistic and deceivingly complex.

                “We need to set up your IDs.” Hyrule told them, once they had passed the counter and gone into a rather moderately sized backroom. “The moment you two agreed to work for the Demon King, you became citizens of the Hyrulian Provence.” He held up a hand, quelling their curious questions instantly. “You should still be citizens of your birth Provence – It’s mandatory to retain dual citizenship for at least five years after moving to the City.” He smiled thinly. “So we’ll be putting you on full record. Sky, c’mere. You should be a little familiar with this. Skyloft Provence has something similar, though it’s all paper and ink, right?” Sky nodded sheepishly, and Twilight mumbled irritably. Great. Yet another thing he didn’t know how to do. “You get started, and ask if you have trouble. Twilight, I’ll walk you through this.” The scowling Twili nodded shortly, stepping to Hyrule’s side as they entered a small square facility.

                “Now what?” He asked grumpily. Hyrule chuckled softly.

                “Place both hands on the green circles. It’ll do the rest, and you’ll fill in whatever’s missing. If you don’t know, just put in N-slash-A for Not Available, okay?” Twilight nodded, a little less worried. This he could handle. Hyrule exited the container, and Twilight pressed his hands to the green circles, and gasped as his hands plunged in up to his elbow. The liquid that surrounded his hands was cool, and a gentle prick to one of his fingers made his ears twitch, a low growl leaving his throat. After a moment, the liquid pushed his hands back up, and he could let go, though his ears twitched madly in irritation. Several seconds later, the information began to be filled in, though it was missing his name and birth parents, something he guessed was out of their records.

                After a quick examination, he filled everything he knew quickly, and he grimaced as it began to ask him other questions about himself that he really didn’t see as important. So what if he had slightly wider perception than most humans, or he could see in more colors? He grouchily added that to his list of things he had to ask Hyrule when he was done with a faintly gloomy air. After a few minutes of intensely personal questions, it was done, and printed a neat report out into a plastic sleeve, before sealing it shut for him.

                How nice of them.

                When he returned, he noticed that Sky was blushing and fidgeting, clearly embarrassed as well, holding a similar report that was equally thick.

                “So, any questions?” Hyrule asked cheerfully. Sky nodded, blushing.

                “What was all the questions about my sex drive and things for?” He squeaked, rubbing the back of his head.

                “And my eyesight? Does it really matter?” Twilight put in, offering the other boy a sympathetic look. Hyrule cracked a grin, and he took the reports with amusement.

                “Yes, actually. Twilight, you’re a shapeshifter. They probably asked questions about that too, right?” When he nodded, Hyrule continued talking. “All those kinds of things, sex drive, eyesight, all that, puts you on an official record. Since you’re a shapeshifter from Twilight, you need two doctors – one for when you’re humanoid for the human problems, and one for when you’re a wolf for the problems most wolves experience in adulthood. They’ll need to do two physicals to determine the overall health of both you and your wolf form, as well as what you should eat when you can.” Twilight nodded, appeased. If it was for the health of his wolf, then he really couldn’t complain.

                “The sex drive thing is a bit of a marker for what kind of activity you need. The lower the sex drive, the less food you need to eat to maintain that. It obviously doesn’t include exercise, but it tells you how much – or how little – you can eat and still maintain a relatively healthy body.” Sky nodded cheerfully, leaning back.

                “Anything else before I read these?” He asked. Both of them glanced at each other, before shaking their heads.

                “Don’t think so.” Twilight muttered, and Sky shrugged.

                “I’m sure I have tons, just none come to mind right now.” Sky answered cheerfully, crossing his arms behind his head. Link hummed, before cracking the seals and reading them both, quickly scanning them for information before nodding slowly.

                “There doesn’t seem to be anything out of place,” He remarked calmly. “That being said, let’s go. I’m sure you’d like to see exactly where you’re going to be living, hmm?” Both of them glanced at each other before nodding, sheepish smiles on their faces.

* * *

                “…We are not living in this.” Twilight stared up at the massive wall of pure obsidian, the entire thing glittering from the many, many sharp edges. It was beautiful, deadly, and Twilight couldn’t smell anything, which pricked the hairs up on the back of his neck. He gave a faint whine, low enough that the other two could tell he didn’t like this. Hyrule gently rubbed his shoulder, and Sky bumped lightly against him in a show of quiet comfort, which helped, though times like this made him wish that Midna was here to pat ruffled fur down.

                “We’re not. This is just the castle gates.” Hyrule answered him lightly. “This is where the Home guard patrols. It surrounds the castle and goes under it as well, to keep any enemies out. Obsidian glass is very sharp, and breaking it leaves some nasty edges. Nobody’s stupid enough to try scaling this.” Looking at the fine black glass, both of them nodded a hasty affirmative, Twilight in particular shying away from it with some wariness. Hyrule’s hand pressed against the back of his head, and instead of snarling, he gave a small whimper, and he knew that if his tail was visible, it would have lowered in instant submission. Hyrule kept his hand there until they passed the Black Gates and continued on towards their new home. Absently, Hyrule’s hand scratched the back of his neck before sliding free, leaving him with the feeling of a fresh cub, gently chastised.

                Thankfully for Twilight’s nerves, the Castle was much more ordinary stone. There was a long bridge that stretched out towards the castle, the water glowing faintly from below, illuminated by the forges that labored below, natural crystals forming thick plates of glass that allowed the light to filter through. Fat fish swam in the water, making his senses crave to hunt, even as he looked away with some effort.

                The castle was nice however, and provided plenty of pretty formations to view, even as his wolf craved to hunt the fish that dwelled in the depths, despite the warning that there was always something more dangerous in the water.

                “Here we are,” Hyrule announced, leading them into the castle proper. “The Castle Fortress of Hyrule Provence.” It deserved its name, built to withstand the test of time and power. Twilight admired it, observing Sky as he did the same out of the corner of his eye. “We live near the King’s chambers, just so you two know. This way.” He leads them with light touches – the first few make Twilight flinch, having not yet accepted Hyrule and Sky as pack, though after a few gentle brushes to the back of his neck it calms him remarkably, his wolf reluctantly settling down afterwards as he relaxed slightly.

                It was incredibly odd. But nice. He followed after Hyrule, and entered their room.

                Only two more of his pack-mates left.


End file.
